


Snuggles

by Eggling



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, enough fluff to rot your teeth probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggling/pseuds/Eggling
Summary: An interlude of cuddles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for [ettelwenailinon](ettelwenailinon.tumblr.com).

The Doctor did not even have to look up from his book to recognise the sudden weight beside him as Jamie. Carefully marking his place and depositing the volume on the bedside table, he turned to see Jamie sprawled out on his stomach, face buried in the pillow, legs hanging limply over the edge of the bed as if he were a puppet.

“Tough day?” he asked, half in sympathy, half in amusement.

“Och,” was Jamie’s only reply, muffled by the pillow. The Doctor reached over and took him by the shoulders, pulling him into his lap. “What time is it?”

“Almost nine o’clock,” the Doctor said. “Why?”

Jamie was silent for a moment. “Och,” he said again, and the Doctor wondered whether that was the only form of expression he felt able to use. “It’s no’ morning. I’ve been out there for years, at least.”

“No, only half an hour,” the Doctor chuckled, running a hand through Jamie’s hair and smiling down at him affectionately.

“Well, then, it’s been an aye long morning.” Jamie rolled over to look up at the Doctor. “Why did ye have tae tell them that I was their god of war incarnate?”

“Because they thought you were so much more dashing.” The Doctor moved his hand to cup Jamie’s cheek, and Jamie placed his own hand over it.

“Aye, well, they were right there,” he murmured, grinning up at the Doctor.

“Are – are you saying I’m not dashing?”

“I didnae say that.” Carefully, as if nursing many wounds, Jamie levered himself upright and wrapped his arms around the Doctor’s shoulders. “What did ye do while I was gone?”

“Oh, I found an old volume on quantum spacial mechanics in one of my pockets,” the Doctor told him. “Kept me occupied for a while.”

“Oh, aye,” Jamie replied absently, suddenly far more occupied with the trail of kisses the Doctor was pressing against his shoulder. “Mm. That’s nice.”

“Isn’t it?” The Doctor pulled back just far enough to survey Jamie’s face – still tired, but his expression now open and affectionate, his eyes softening.

“Well, they’ve said they’ll call on me when they need, so it looks like your quantum thingys are going tae have to wait,” Jamie said. “I’m not sure why they want my advice, anyway, it’s no’ like I’ve done anything helpful.”

“They think you’re a god. It would be a sacrilege not to consult you.” The Doctor reached up to twirl a strand of Jamie’s hair around his finger. “And anyway, the book’s really rather out of date – this is worth far more of my time.” He hesitated, just for a moment, then darted forwards and kissed the corner of Jamie’s mouth.

Jamie gave him a look so fond he felt as if the beating of his hearts were audible to everyone in the city, then leant forwards to kiss the Doctor properly. He let his eyes slip closed and kissed back, cupping the back of Jamie’s head with one hand and the small of his back with the other. He relished the sensation of time grinding to a halt, the silencing of any sounds around them, Jamie’s lips soft and gentle against his own. Jamie gave a contented hum, pulling away to shift his position, curling up more comfortably in the little cradle of the Doctor’s legs, then leant forwards to kiss him again. The Doctor kissed him slowly, lingeringly, as if all of eternity stretched out before them in that one moment, soft light pouring in from the window, reddish-cream clouds above them, the blissful calm that came with holding Jamie in his arms. When Jamie finally pulled back, it was almost regretfully, resting his forehead against the Doctor’s, their arms still around each other.

“That’s nice, too,” he said after a moment.

“Well, I’m glad you think so,” the Doctor murmured. “Otherwise I’d be a little concerned about why you were still here.”

“Hmm.” Jamie was silent for a moment. “Are ye saying ye dinnae really like me, just kissing me?”

“Not at all. I like you because you’re really rather nice and warm.” The Doctor pulled Jamie back against his chest, running his fingers up and down Jamie’s back, dancing over his spine delicately.

“I knew ye had some other motive,” Jamie said, grinning. “When ye kissed me I said to myself, _careful of him, Jamie McCrimmon, there’s something here ye cannae see._ ”

“No, not really,” the Doctor replied absently. “I only _like_ you because you’re warm. I love you for completely different reasons.”

“Dinnae go all sappy, now.”

“You love it, really.” Jamie did not reply, but leant forwards just enough to push the Doctor back against the pillows. “Ouch! Jamie, you really should be more careful – oh.” Jamie had settled himself comfortably on the Doctor’s chest, smiling ever so slightly. “Don’t go to sleep, now, we’ll never move you.”

“m’ no’,” Jamie mumbled. “Really,” he insisted when the Doctor chuckled. “m’ wide awake. Anyway, it wasnae me who was all upset because they didnae get tae have a good cuddle this morning.”

“Well – oh, I can’t really argue with that,” the Doctor admitted. “Alright then.”

“Wee daftie,” Jamie mumbled.

The Doctor wrapped his arms around Jamie more tightly, and Jamie nuzzled into his neck in satisfaction, tucking his head securely under the Doctor’s chin. “When are they going to call on you again?”

“Oh, in a wee while, I suppose. We’ve got time.”

“Oh, good. Tell me about the time you got stuck on that roof again?”

“Och, ye heard that one last night. There’s only so many times I can suffer that sort of loss of dignity, ye ken.”

“Maybe it’s my turn. Do you remember when you thought we were going to meet the man in the moon?”

“That’s nae fair, that’s blackmail. Och, fine. Are ye comfortable?”

“Quite comfortable.”

“Alright, then.”


End file.
